Hokage Meeting
by darkdevon
Summary: Konohamaru is still upset that his grandfather is forgotten so easy, and after a brief conversation with Naruto pushes him off to his limit and Konoh has a word with the new Hokage. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Konohamaru is still upset that his grandfather is forgotten so easy, and after a brief conversation with Naruto pushes him off to his limit and Konoh has a word with the new Hokage. Rated M for later Chapters.

Hey this is a new version of the former Hokage Meeting. I'm sorry to all those that waited I just never like my writing. But I'm going to try again with all my stories and would like suggestions as I go along to help me improve and for new story Ideas to tinker with.

I don't own Naruto or anything to do with the franchise I just manipulate him to do my bidding in these tellings.

**Naruto**- Nobody controls me Believe it

**Darkdevon- *makes Naruto pull down his pants at a retirement home***

**Naruto-*slowly takes off his clothes in front of an elderly woman* **No please don't ok I'll be good

**Darkdevon-** Good Boy

**Elderly Woman-** Dangit

-0000000000000000-

It's been three weeks since Orochimaru attacked the Hidden Leaf. Reconstruction has been going on throughout the village leaving Konohamaru little time to grieve over his old man. He'd still go and visit his Old Man's grave whenever he had the chance especially when news of the Fifth Hokage was announced.

"How could they Gramps," Konohamaru said teary eyed to the Third Hokage's tombstone. "It's like they don't even care at all that you haven't been in the dead for a month, None of them cared for you at all did they".

Konohamaru stared at the stone for what felt to him like hours, his senses dull with grief, sadness, and anger towards the woman that replaced his granddad Konohamaru didn't even notice the blond knucklehead of the leaf poking him on his side.

"Hey you awake" Naruto kept on saying continuing his poking into the lifeless doll that was his friend. After a moment of getting no response Naruto created a shadow clone and positioned both of them on either side of Konohamaru and screamed into his ears "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANY BODY HOME".

Konohamaru jumped being awoken from his stupor to look at the blond, holding his ears in pain. "Ah what you do that for boss"

"You was supposed to meet me for Raman twenty minutes ago and didn't show so I went looking". Kono (which I'm going to start using because really he has to have such a long name) had a look of surprise on him not knowing what to say, but Naruto gave him a knowing look that showed he understood.

"We hurry we can still get some ramen before they close" Kono stomach started rumbling at the thought of food. They raced off to the stand loser paying, unfortunately standing so long and being hungry left poor Kono left him weak and Naruto the winner.

After finishing their food Kono noticed the necklace around Naruto's neck and asked him where he got it. Naruto explained the story of how he went to go find Tsunade, learned a new technique, and got to witness a major kage level battle. Naruto's story left Kono angry that the so called "Lady Hokage" couldn't finish off Orochimaru even when backed up with a great ninja like Jiriaya.

_She almost let Naruto die and couldn't even avenge grandpa, she doesn't deserve the title Hokage,_ Kono thought to himself as he paid for both their meals and started walking off towards the tower _I think it's time I've spoken to her._

Naruto just calmly watched as his friend stormed off towards the tower. **You think it's wise letting that boy go off in a rampage like that towards that woman**, Naruto heard from Kurama as he started walking off towards his apartment.

"It's Okay Kyu he just needs to blow off some steam and she's definitely good at that" Naruto and Kurama gave off a mutual laugh knowing that the young ninja is going to see firsthand Tsunade's skill.

-0000000000000000-

Gotta love cliff hangers don't worry I'll be posting the second half really fast only because I've got a clear Idea what I want to do and because I want to keep my fans happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back told you it wouldn't be long next chapter will be if I decide to make more I'm willing to ideas about it.

I should normally wait for reviews but again it's been a long time since I even looked at this story so to all those that read it thanks for the support.

-00000000000000000-

Konohamaru's rapidly made it down to the Hokage Tower all most missing when he saw his uncle and a few anbu moving Sarutobi's possessions right near a dumpster. All logic left Konohamaru in a moment and he ran towards his uncle first raised, but in his rage he forgot that he's dealing with several Jounin. Asuma quickly grabbed hold of Konohamaru and pinned him down.

"Konohamru what's wrong with you att…." Asuma was cut off by a quick outburst from the angry genin.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME YOUR ABOUT TO THROW YOUR OWN FATHER'S STUFF AWAY HOW YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF" Konohmaru started crying as he aimlessly beat on his Asuma's chest. Asuma's face showed confusion and a small amount of heart before being placed behind an unreadable mask.

"We're not throwing it away we was just moving it towards my place till we can get proper storage arranged" Asuma pointed over to his apartment located right down the street. "Why do I got a feeling this isn't just about dad's possessions is it."

Konohamaru's face went bright red as he knew that he was caught but even still his anger for the Fifth out won over his embarrassment. His anger must have shown clear on his face because Asuma released him and inquired what's wrong. Konohamaru went on a long rampage about how he can't stand the new Hokage and how he's going to show her a piece of his mind. At the mention of Tsunade, Asuma's face grew bright red and he moved awkwardly coughing in his hand.

"Listen Lady Hokage is a very busy woman and is not someone to take likely" Asuma reached into his pouch and pulled out two red pills. "If you insist on talking to her trust me you'll want to take these. Asuma handed the pills into Konohamaru's hands, greatly confusing the boy.

"You're okay with me going at her" but before Asuma had the change Konohamru was gone racing up the tower with renewed vigor knowing his family still backs him up. Leaving a grinning Asuma to carry the remainder of his dad's stuff back to his place.

"Well everyone that's the last of it, thanks for your help." The anbu disspered leaving only Kuranei alone with him.

"Asuma what's with that grin, what did you tell Konohamaru?"

"Oh nothing he'll find out soon enough" Asuma continued to grin

-Back to Konohamaru-

After making it to the office Konohamaru was about to go and confront the person that made all others forget all about his granddad when a bunch of odd noises caught his attention. It sounded like someone was thrashing around the room, but before Konohamaru could embrace his rage filled curiosity an unfamiliar woman grabbed onto his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going Lady Hokage doesn't talk to people without appointment" She wouldn't let go of his risk of Konohamaru's risk. The sounds in the room becoming louder growing louder making the woman weaken her grip. Seeing his opportunity for escape Konohamru smacked her hand away.

"I am the grandson of the Third Hokage I need no appointment." Konohamaru pushed the woman aside and opened the door. A look of instant shock came to Konohamru's face at what he saw.

Gai had a blond woman, matching Naruto's description of the new Hokage, bent over fucking her hard. The two not even noticing only paying attention to the pleasure they are giving each other. All the anger flushed from Konhamaru's face and was replaced with lust as Tsunade's boobs flung with every powerful thrust Gai gave her. He was drenched in sweet thrusting his impressively big member deep into her ass. Somewhere deep in Konohamaru's mind he has to wonder if that's why he's called "The Beast of the Leaf", but right now all Konohamru can do is watch and rub himself through his pants.

Gai looked to be tiring but before he could do anything Tsunade flipped them over on her desk and started riding him hard to the point that the desk was screeching from the force of her hips.

"Come on is that all you got so much for the Beast of the Leaf", a loud cracking sound can be heard through out the room that Konhamaru was hoping was the desk. "An I thought you wanted me to give Lee my full attention to fix him up."

Gai couldn't answer his face contorted in to much pleasure as she continues to fuck herself on his cock. At the mention of Lee, Gai moved his hands up and started playing with Tsunade's huge tits. Tsunade stopped on the dime moaning like crazy as he continued to play with her tits. Gai took this opportunity to concentrate as the room swirled with his chakra.

"GATE OF JOY OPEN" Gai's body turned red and the rapid release of chakra pushed Konohmaru and Shizune from the door as well as shatter the glass on the windows. Konohamaru and Shizune both thought the same thing _What power._

A loud scream can be heard in the office as the two moved back to watch. Tsunade was on the floor with Gai thrusting his hips so fast it looked like he was still, the only indication that he was moving was the floor's protest. Gai's face was down sucking one of Tsunade's tits, twisting the other. His other hand went down and played with her clit. Tsunade's eyes glossed over with lust, as her mouth opened with a silent scream from the constant orgasms he gave her every few thrusts. Her nails dug deep in his back legs to numb to move from his sides.

Not wanting to lose her advantage Tsunade activated her Mitotic release all the bites on her body healed and to one unfortunate Gai sensei her body tightened to the point of constant virginity. Both moaned loud from the instant and constant tightening around his huge cock.

"UGGGG YOUR TO TIGHT MY YOUTH CAN'T TAKE IT" Gai yelled as he pulled out of her rubbing his ten inch cock against her lips as he thrust against her lips hard and coming gallons, shooting so hard and far that it smacked Shizune and knocked her flat on the ground. Konohamaru had the foresight to move away as soon as Gai pulled out, but Shizune was to entrancted to move.

As the gates closed and the seal was resecured Tsunade helped Gai up. "What an impressive display I can see that Lee means a lot to you I'll make sure to give it my find a way to heal him." Gai heard nothing the aftermaths of opening six gates at once and having such a powerful orgasm knocked him out cold on his feet.

Finally Tsunade noticed Konohamaru and her assistant, whom passed out from the powerful shot to her face. Tsunade let out a sigh about Shizune, walking towards them and placing a hand on her head. Tsunade's hand glew green and within a moment Shizune eyes opened and she moaned cumming from all that she had witnessed. After a few moments she remembered herself and looked up at her master.

"Lady Tsunade forgive me I was just…" Shizune, her face red with embarrassment, was trying to think of anything that would explain why she was watching when her eyes saw Konohamaru again, she quickly pointed to him her face. "He insisted on a meeting with you and forced the door open I swear I tried to stop him but, I'm sorry."

Tsunade rubbed her face in disappointment and gave Shizune one of her famous glares "So a little kid overpowered you and forced you to watch". Shizune backed up in fear of her master. "As punishment you will go get me some sake' and handle the rest of my paper work for the week." Shizune looked pleased to have gotten off when only a warning, completely missing the glint in Tsunade's eyes as she throw Gai at her. "And get him cleaned up and home."

The sight of Gai with no pants on his cock still semi erect slowly softening made her pass back out her dress soaking even further. Looking at the two with a grin of her own Tsunade looked at Konohamaru, still naked, noticing his bulge she liked her lips.

"What do you want?"

-000000000000000000-

Darkdevon- I hope y'all liked it, I hope this wasn't to obvious to be my first ever sex scene.

As always I'm looking for tips and ideas please review and tell me what you think I've got a vague idea and the next chapter won't happen as fast because I'm interested in feedback.


End file.
